


Bad (and good) Kisses

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pining, alternative universe, season one Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Five bad kisses in the life of Kurt and one amazing one (of many).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write jealous Blaine since it's adorable.
> 
> Au where Blaine's been in glee since season 1.

1 - Brittany

As soon as the pair are out of sight, everyone turns to Blaine like he has all the answers. 

"Is this a joke or something?" Mercedes asks. "Because when I asked him out, he was very much into Finn."

Blaine stomach tightens at the mention of Kurt's (past? current?) crush. "I thought he still did."

"Well explain that!" 

Blaine turned to look at Kurt again. He was currently playing with Brittany's stupidly perfect blond hair. "I honestly don't know."

"Well ask." Rachel says, crossing her arms over her awful sweater. 

"And say what? Hey friend-" the word was a punch in the gut itself "-why are you kissing girls now?" 

Blaine didn't like the image of Kurt kissing a girl. Or anyone. 

"I find a direct approach is always best." Rachel says. 

"Or he could be nice?" Quinn suggested, glaring at the shorter girl. "You know, like normal people."

Blaine rolled his eyes in a very Kurt fashion. 

"I'll try." 

~~~

Blaine waited till Kurt was back to his usual fashionable self till he brought up Brittany. 

"Can I ask you something? And don't be offended." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't think anyone could be more offensive then the Hammerhawk who pushed me into a locker earlier."

Blaine bit his lip worried, "I thought you were getting better with the bullying." 

"It is. Only Karofsky is bad. That guys such a creep." Kurt sighed at his friends worried expression. "Can we talk about something else? Please?" 

"Why did you go out with Brittany?" 

Kurt gave out another sigh. "I was hoping this wouldn't come up." 

"We don't have to talk about it." Blaine said quickly. 

"And that's why I like you best." 

Blaine warmed at Kurt's compliment. "So... Brittany." 

"This is going to sound stupid but I thought my dad would like me better if I liked girls." Kurt admitted. "So I tried liking girls?"

"Isn't that kinda using Britt?" 

Kurt frowned. "I didn't think of it like that. It was just experimenting. Britt wasn't looking for anything serious, she mostly just wanted someone to make out with." 

Blaine froze for a split second. "You kissed her?"

"Yeah. It was kinda awkward actually." Kurt paused and Blaine admired his blush. "Can we not talk about Blaine? I'd rather put this week behind me."

"Is your Dad being homophobic?" Blaine couldn't imagine Burt Hummel not being accepting. He brought Kurt scarves for Christmas. 

"I know it's petty but he and Finn were spending so much time together. I felt like second best to him."

"You were jealous of Finn?" 

Kurt bit his lip again. "I know, it's dumb. Feeling second best to the quarterback. You wouldn't understand." 

"Actually Kurt," Blaine looked at his outstretched hand he was too afraid of taking in his own, "you have no idea."

2 - Karofsky

Blaine always waited for the locker room to be mostly empty before getting changed. It was just easier than dealing with the homophobes. 

He could hear crying. 

More importantly, Blaine recognized that crying. 

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. His friend (the term friend substituting future husband) was curled up in a ball. Blood was dripping from a cut from Kurt's lip. 

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. A more important question was why Kurt was there. He didn't do gym anymore. 

"Boxing." Blaine crouched in front of Kurt. He skipped the 'are you okay?' (he could tell Kurt wasn't okay, not in the slightest). 

"What happened?" 

"Can we get coffee first? I need to get away from here." 

Blaine was still a mess from working out. He agreed anyway. (It was Kurt.) 

~~~

Kurt was trembling so badly that he could barely pick up his mocha. 

"It was Karofsky."

"Did he hurt you? Is that why your bleeding?" 

"Blaine, what he did was so much worse. He kissed me."

Kurt burst into tears. 

~~~

"I can't stay here anymore." 

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. "I know. I can't believe they let that monster back in." 

Kurt shook his head. "No. I can't. I'm transferring Blaine."

"Oh." Blaine wasn't sure what else to say. He wasn't going to ask Kurt to stay with a bully who tormented him. Not even if he was in love with him. (That's why he was letting him go. Love.) 

"I'm not safe here. My life feels like a horror movie." Kurt sniffled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stroked his hair. 

"All I want is you to be safe." 

"Rachel's going to kill me for going to Dalton." If Blaine wasn't heartbroken he would have laughed along with Kurt. 

"I'll miss you. So much." 

"Oh Blaine." Kurt adjusted his head so he could properly look at Blaine. (For a stupid split second he thinks he's going to be kissed.) "I'm going to miss you more than you understand." 

3 - Rachel 

If Blaine knew Kurt was coming to the party he wouldn't have drank so much. It's too late to get any sense of dignity when he had already chugged three beers. 

He's so well dressed and not wearing his Warbler blazer (he was soo cute in the blazer) and so Kurt. 

Yeah, Blaine should have have stayed sober. They're reunion would have been more touching if he hadn't fallen over when trying to hug the other boy. 

"Hiya Warbler." Blaine greets. His words sound all sloppy. 

"Having fun Blaine?" Kurt asked, clearly amused with Blaine's semi drunken state. 

"More fun now you're here. Can we sing?" Blaine gestured towards Rachel's stage. (What sort of girl owns a stage?) 

"All long as it's not too top 40." Kurt joked. Blaine tried pouting but it had been so long since he had seen Kurt he couldn't stop smiling. 

"I like top 40. Why you hate Katy?" Blaine frowned at himself. His words weren't working properly. 

"There's only so many times you can listen to 'Teenage Dream'." 

Blaine opened his mouth to song teenage dream (to prove to Kurt it is a good song and the only non skintight jeans involved reason) when there was a shout. 

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel cries. Blaine couldn't help frowning, she interrupted Katy time and wasn't she drooling over Finn? 

He's too drunk to see it's not a good idea. 

~~~

"Kurt!" Rachel cheers. 

Blaine feels his heart drop as soon as the bottle stops on Kurt. 

"Don't kiss her." He whispers. 

Blaine pretends not to see as Rachel grabs Kurt and kisses him in the way he's always wanted to. 

Blaine touches his lips and wonders if he'll escape the world of never been kissed.

4 - Sebastian 

Blaine doesn't like Sebastian. He's rude, creepy and stares at Kurt like he's a meal.

He barely understands why Kurt likes him.

"Please, it'll be fun." 

Blaine doesn't look away from his phone. If he looks at Kurt he'll give in. (He is not giving in to a night of watching Sebastian try to steal Kurt away from him.)

"Why are you so against this?" 

Blaine kept his eyes on Twitter. "I don't like him." 

"You mean Bas?" Kurt asked. "Is it because he's captain of the Warblers?" 

"I know you like him but I don't."

Kurt frowned. (Damn it, Blaine had looked at him.) "Why?" 

"I know you have a, um, thing for him." Kurt blushed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I know Bas isn't looking for anything serious." 

Blaine sat up. "And your okay with him using you?" 

Kurt frowned again. "It's my senior year, can't I have a little fun?" 

"Sebastian is your idea of fun then?" Blaine didn't realize how snappy he sounded till the words escaped. 

"It's my senior year, Blaine. I'm not going to New York a total loser."

"I don't think you-"

"Give him a chance." Kurt requested. "Please?"

Blaine should have stayed on his phone.

~~~

Sebastian suggests Scandals and Blaine was too busy sulking to protest.

The club is dimly lit and Blaine looks away from the scene of Sebastian trying to get with his Kurt. (Kurt was always his Kurt in Blaine's head.) Kurt had several cocktails and was now shimmering in Sebastian direction. 

A familiar face turned to Blaine. "You better watch that prep boy." 

"Kurt isn't my boyfriend." 

David (it felt weird calling him his first name after years of spitting out his last one) raised an eyebrow. "I see the way you look at him."

"He doesn't." It was surprising nice to be honest.

"That guys a total snake. You might want to keep Kurt away." 

Blaine sighed and stirred his drink. "I've tried. He's looking for 'fun'."

David paused. "If you love him half as much as I think you do, don't turn around." 

Blaine felt his heart drop. "They're kissing now, aren't they?"

+1 - Blaine

"Can you get that?" Rachel asks. 

Kurt puts down his copy of Vogue and answered the door.

He paused. It wasn't possible. Not at Christmas. There was no way that Blaine was at his doorstep with his arms full of roses. (Kurt had dreamed about Blaine showing up with arms full of flowers.)

"Blaine?" 

"Merry Christmas?" Blaine smiled sheepishly. Kurt almost crushed the roses as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"Your in New York." 

"Well, your in New York. And I wasn't feeling up to visit Coop so my parents offered me a ticket transfer. And well, here I am."

"Yeah, you are." 

Blaine eyes widened. "Is it too much?" 

"No, it's - you're - perfect." 

"Did you get poked by a thorn or something?" Blaine asked. "You're crying?"

"I'm just really happy to see you."

~~~

Blaine was sleeping on their coach. Kurt felt a little creepy watching him sleep. But it had been so long since he'd seen Blaine properly. 

Senior graduation felt years ago. It was then he first realized, first felt his heart beat for Blaine.

He almost kissed him at the airport. But kissing Blaine then would be like kissing him goodbye. Kurt was never saying goodbye to Blaine. (He couldn't lose Blaine, not after four years of having him. Not after having at all.) 

"Oh, you're awake." Blaine was rubbing his eyes. "Wanna sit?"

Kurt pulled Blaine's blanket. (They were so close, he could feel Blaine's warmth.)

"I'm glad that you're here." 

"Me too." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled. "McKinley isn't the same without you."

"I guess it must be pretty dull without my amazing Wicked solos." 

Blaine shook his head. His messy bed head tickled Kurt cheek. "That's not what I meant." 

"I know." 

They sat in silence, Kurt let himself drift off to sleep. 

Blaine was there, that's all that mattered. 

~~~

Christmas wasn't the same without his Dad. It felt a bit too grown up to be Skyping over dinner. 

Santana and Rachel were long gone. 

It was just him and Blaine now. 

They ate pizza for dinner and joked about being poor college students. 

It was... nice. Domestic even, to share coffee in the morning and walk huddled together though the cold New York streets. To share dinner and fight over the bill and cuddle up to watch movies. (Kurt could imagine doing the same thing as boyfriends. Only with more kissing.) 

"You have 'When Harry met Sally'?" Blaine held up the disk. 

"I happen to love Meg Ryan." 

Blaine grinned. "I'm not even surprised." 

"She's a rom com queen." 

"Let's watch it then." Blaine suggested. 

Kurt took his place on the coach next to Blaine. "This movie is the best."

Blaine held a finger to his lips. "Shh." 

He put his hand on top of Kurt's. 

Kurt almost froze. He slid their fingers together and squeezed Blaine's hand. 

They moved closer than ever as the movie started. 

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand. 

~~~

"Can you believe I'm leaving tomorrow?" 

The roses needed more water; they were starting to droop. 

"I can't." 

And the red was fading. 

"Kurt, can you look at me? Please?" 

And petals were starting to fall off. 

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned to Blaine. 

"I'm really going to rather miss you." 

Kurt looked away. (He wasn't going to give Blaine a goodbye kiss.) 

"I'll Skype you when I get home. Promise." 

The roses were still beautiful. Drooping and all.  

"You were right."

"About?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "The roses were too much. For a friend. And a trip go New York." 

Blaine looked away. It was all Kurt needed. 

"How long?" He asked. 

Blaine hesitated. "Since the very beginning." 

Kurt didn't reply. There was nothing to say. 

Just something very long overdue. 

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and pulled him close. And then Kurt kissed him. 

(And stupid him, how could he think a kiss from Blaine could mean anything but hello?)


End file.
